


A Special Malec Christmas

by M00N_S00N



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00N_S00N/pseuds/M00N_S00N
Summary: This one is written especially for my beta, the wonderful and amazing Nelly (a.k.a. biscuit).Also to all Malec fans, have a Merry Christmas! Xx





	A Special Malec Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written especially for my beta, the wonderful and amazing Nelly (a.k.a. biscuit).
> 
> Also to all Malec fans, have a Merry Christmas! Xx

Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day...

Alec closed his eyes to appreciate the deep baritone voice of Bing Crosby piping through the entire house. 

His and Magnus' home. 

He let the season's music take control of his thoughts, his feelings, his nerves, his whole being.

Magnus was in California to attend a conference and is due back only in a few days time. 

But Alec was already missing him. 

He crossed over their massive wooden kitchen floor panels to where he had brewed coffee and poured the steaming dark liquid into his 'Alec' mug. He poured one for Magnus too out of habit.

Outside, the snow have covered their entire estate white. The gradual overnight snowfall had turned the forests into a winter wonderland, with snowy rooftops, the outline of wood fences blurred and barely seen and every tree was clothed in white splendour.

The first snowfall had arrived and yet Magnus was not here to see it with him. Together. 

Alec imagined them going out into the garden in their warm pyjamas, hands dug deep in snow, chucking the ice cold cotton at each other, ploughing through endless whites and then falling on a flat patch making snow angels laughing their hearts out. 

He was already smiling and believing that they had just done that. He turned to say something to Magnus and ended up staring at the untouched 'Magnus' mug.

Right. Magnus was miles away. Apart.

He reached for his iPhone and checked for messages. 

There were none but he was not surprised.

They had fought in the morning Magnus was flying off and at the send off area, Magnus didn't even turn around to look at him as he entered the departure lounge. 

Alec sighed. It was all his fault.

He wanted nothing more than to make amends. He needed to fix this. He wanted things back to normal. This time, he wasn't sure if it was possible.

***

'Alexander, you won't forget?' Magnus sat crossed legs wrapping up all kinds of presents for the children's centre.

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at his beloved. 'For the umpteenth time, of course not'.

Magnus was reminding him to pick up the specially ordered Santa Clause cake for the orphans. He had never seen Magnus so excited in his life when it came to caring for homeless kids. 

He smiled to himself. Maybe they could consider adopting a boy or a girl in the future. His personal preference was a girl. He pictured a tan skinned girl by the name of Madzie in cute pigtails and smiled. But Madzie had already been adopted by a family.

'Alexander' Magnus had been calling Alec's name for the past half minute but failed to get his slightest attention.

He tried harder.

'Alexander Lightwood! Isabelle just called! Are you even listening? I need to pack now so can you please call your sister back this instant before she starts calling me instead' Magnus didn't wait for him to respond and disappeared into their bedroom.

Charlie their dog and Chairman Meow chose to burst into the living area that very moment and playfully chased each other between Alec's legs. 

'Whoa! Not now, least you two destroy Magnus' presents for the orphans.' He scooped both up into his arms and took them into the bedroom.

Magnus' face lit up when he saw the sight of Alec carrying their pets with him. He stopped packing and went over to extract Charlie from him. 

He reached out his free hand and drew Alec close by pulling on his shirt so that their bodies touched and kissed him on the mouth.

'I got you something special for Christmas' Magnus whispered and smiled.

Magnus never ceased to make Alec's heart miss a beat every time he kissed him. 

'Magnus, you know you don't have to, you are the only Christmas gift I want and need'

'Well Alexander, you never cease to amaze me with what you say. For that I love you'

'So, does this mean I can undress you now and make senseless love to you' Alec was already letting Chairman Meow down on the bed and grabbed Magnus, his hands holding onto his arms.

His fingers then worked impatiently to open the front of Magnus' shirt, kissing him hard which earned him a delightful laugh from Magnus.

Magnus locked his hands around the back of Alec's neck and both of them tumbled down on their bed.

***

Alec turned off his phone screen and was just about to put the phone down when it rang. 

'Magnus, I am so sorry for what I did, I know I can't turn back the time but I promise it will never ever happen again...'

'Alec?' Izzy's voice came through the line instead. 

Alec cursed softly. Izzy will not help him out with this one if she knew what had happened.

'Whatever is going on with you two needs to wait, have you been watching the news? If you have not as I suspect, turn on your television right now.' Izzy's voice was strained.

Alec sensed an impending doom that he could not shake and quickly searched for the remote control.

The screen displayed a scene which he could barely understand. People were shouting, crying hysterically everywhere. As the camera zoomed out, the gravity of the situation hit him. The entire structure of a building laid crushed beneath thick snow.

Alec watched and read the news stream in horror.

'... where an early morning avalanche occurred at Hotel Rogipano. All 250 of its occupants are believed to have been buried under at least 6 feet of snow. Rescue efforts are currently underway...' a reporter was seen taking stock of the disaster. 

Alec froze and felt his hands shaking. Magnus' hotel! No! Maybe Magnus had already forgiven him but was trapped somewhere inside the hotel.

'Alec... calm down. I'm here' Izzy burst through the front door still holding onto her phone. 

The dismay on Alec's face was enough to make Izzy run to Alec and hugged him tight.

He had never felt so helpless and fearful in his entire life. 

'I forgot the damn cake, then we fought because it was so important to him... I messed up, Magnus said he would not forgive me. Then he left without saying good bye and it's been 3 days since I saw him, spoke to him and now he's buried alive, or ... or ... dead under... under '

'Shhhh ..... big brother' Izzy hugged Alec tighter.

'I know Magnus, he can never stay angry with you forever. He loves you. You know that.'

''Izzy, if anything were to happen to Magnus... I would never forgive myself. I can't live without him.' Alec's heart was in complete turmoil as he pictured Magnus in his mind. 

***

Magnus had never been so angry with Alec. 

It was not about the cake, not exactly. 

It had been the forlorn and disappointed look on the faces of all the children that broke Magnus. 

He had been so mad because Alec didn't do his part but he also knew that guilt would eat Alec alive the longer he stayed away just as he had been doing for the past few days on purpose.

After calming down, he felt that perhaps he was equally responsible for the cake as he should have followed up. 

Alec had not forgotten to pick up the cake.

The problem had been that the cake's order was never booked to begin with. 

Magnus shook his head in disbelief and buried his face in his hands.

His phone buzzed and he looked at it. There were at least a dozen messages from Alexander, texted out in series of apologies.

He wanted to reply Alec so that he could end their silent war but hesitated. He wanted to think about what he should say to Alec to make him understand how he felt about the whole thing.

Getting up from bed, he made his way across the window. Snow was falling everywhere as he watched people skiing and children taking a ride in toboggans, laughing merrily as they went their ways.

He thought of Alec instantly and wondered what it would like to go down the white slopes in one of those rides. Alec would hug him tight as they race downhill and they would both yell on top of their voices until they reach the bottom, probably tumbling off in an unfashionable manner ending with their faces buried in snow.

He smiled at the thought and then felt suddenly melancholic because of Alec's absence, made worst by him not talking to Alec. He touched the bracelet that Alec had given him just to feel close to him.

A loud commotion outside drew Magnus' attention. What Magnus saw shocked him so much that he practically ran from his room. 

***

Alec was shouting into the phone.

'I said I needed to check for Magnus Bane, a confirmed guest at the hotel. What do you mean I have to speak to someone else? This is an emergency, haven't you watched the news and can't you see I need an answer right now!'

He slammed down the phone and run his fingers through his hair. He pulled hard at his hair hoping the pain would end his suffering. He was sure he was about to go insane not knowing where Magnus was and if he was alive.

Izzy took over calmly making more calls and calling in favours from her business associates in the hotel industry. 

She pushed a plate of quiona and ham salad in front of her brother.  
'You gotta eat something Alec.'

'Food is the last thing I have in mind. I need to find Magnus right now.'

Izzy gripped her brother's hand and gave him a stern look 'Not like this you are not. I have arranged for a special air travel from NY to California but you are not going on it until you have eaten something. I don't want you sick when we are looking for Magnus.'

'Fine!' Alec pulled free his hand and started attacking the salad.

***

By the time Magnus got to the snow plains, he strained his eyes everywhere looking for the red parka worn by a little girl. 

He had to search the perimeter twice until he spotted the girl being dragged and manhandled by a middle aged man.

Magnus wasted no time and started running toward their direction. They were about to enter a cable car.

'Stop!' yelled Magnus running as fast as he could.

'Magnus!!!' the girl's blood curling scream reached his ears.

He reached them just in time as the cable car door closed behind him.

'Sweet pea!' he wasted no time picking the girl up and carrying her in his protective arms. 

'You Sir are in a lot of trouble for abusing and mistreating a child. I will be reporting you to the authorities'

***

The minute the helicopter landed, Alec became overwhelmed by the sheer scale of the disaster. Plough machines were everywhere digging and rescue parties had begun to pull out survivors from beneath the heavy snow. 

Alec searched for Magnus and became frustrated when there were no signs of him anywhere. 

He checked his watch. 12 hours since the avalanche. He prayed that Magnus is still alive. His heart caved in as he continued to scan the area feeling hopeless as time ticked on.

'Sir, you can't be up here. You need to leave now as this site is closed. We have people working 24/7 so please wait for news down below'.

Izzy had to drag a reluctant Alec back to the chopper.

***  
'Madzie, he is not going to hurt you anymore. I'm going to make sure he doesn't.' Magnus crouched down so that he could talk to Madzie at eye level. 

The girl just nodded her head, but tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Magnus smiled and wiped her wet cheeks dry.

'Let me get you something to eat'

When he got up to his feet, his eyes focused outside the window as he watched in horror white moving mass making its way at high speed toward Hotel Rogipano.

***

Alec was besides himself when they landed at the foot of the mount.

Izzy knew better to keep her mouth shut and just touched him lightly on his elbow and nodded toward the cabin restaurant.

He still had his eyes set on the mountain top as he called out Magnus' name inside his heart. 'Please Magnus, don't you dare die on me...'

When the door of the cabin restaurant opened, what Izzy saw put an immediate smile on her face. She sighed in relief.

'Alec!' she called him pointing at the man and little girl.

When Alec whisked around, the sight of his lover and his favourite girl orphan made his heart stop. He blinked twice just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Without wasting another second, he ran toward Magnus as fast as his feet could carry him.

'Magnus... Magnus... I have never been so afraid in my entire life not knowing whether you are alive or dead... I am so sorry for everything...'

Without a word, Magnus pulled Alec into a tight hug as if his life depended on him. They stayed in each other's embrace for almost an eternity. 

When they finally broke their embrace, they stared at each other without speaking, each understanding the extend of their extenuating circumstances and then kissed like there is no tomorrow.

'I love you always Alexander and you are forgiven'

'I love you so much Magnus'

Hand in hand, they walked toward Izzy and Madzie and made their way back into the helicopter for home.

 

***

Alec sat in front of the crackling fire all snuggled under a warm blanket waiting for Magnus.

It was Christmas Day and the whole family had gathered at their home earlier for a feast. Izzy and Simon and Jace and Clary. Alec smiled at the precious memory.

Magnus appeared holding their mugs in his hands. He handed Alec his mug and went to the fireplace to put in another log. 

Alec made space for Magnus as he got in beside him. The hot cocoa had marshmallows in it just the way Alec liked it.

Magnus lay his head in the crook of Alec's neck, his free hand searched for Alec's as his fingers interlaced with his. The loving gesture never ceased to touch Alec's heart.

Alec planted a kiss on Magnus' head which earned him a bright smile.

'What have I done to deserve you Magnus?' he whispered into his ears.

'What have I not done to deserve you?'

Alec finished his drink and set the mug on the table. He cupped Magnus' face with both his hands, still warm from holding his drink a moment ago, held his gaze and leaned in to kiss him.

Magnus closed his eyes and savoured every second of their kiss. He could feel Alec's warm breath on his face as he returned Alec's kiss. Putting his mug aside on the sofa he reached beneath Alec's shirt to feel his warmth beneath.

Alec's hands were already fumbling over Magnus' pants.

'Alexander, before we go further, I want to give you your Christmas present'. Magnus pulled out a box wrapped in a red ribbon from under the sofa.

Alec took the box, pulled the ribbon free and stared at it's content.

'These are adoption papers...' Alec began, a lump forming in his throat.

'I know how much Madzie means to you and me, to us, so I just thought we might move on to the next step by starting a family together.'

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus again. 'I would very much like that'

'My turn ...'

Alec reached for his phone and scrolled through some pictures. He clicked one particular video clip instead and showed it to Magnus.

As the video played, Magnus became teary. The children from the orphanage were happily signing 'Jingle Bell Rocks' along with Alec and lo and behold, there sat in the middle, the Santa Clause cake twice the size as was originally planned. Alec had made the children's dream come true.

'Oh Alec, you did it. Thank you' Magnus hugged Alec.

'Now, can we continue what we were doing uninterrupted because I have things I want to do to you right here, right now..'

Magnus did not let Alec finish his sentence and kissed him hard.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Nelly thinks so am biting my nails like crazy.  
> Drop me a comment anyway.  
> Happy Holidays and have a lovely Christmas everyone! Xx


End file.
